1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle rear third brake light devices visible to drivers of following vehicles. More specifically, it relates to a combination of a third brake light with a changeable message controlled by the vehicle driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years eye-level rear third brake lights on motor vehicles have found extensive use, and in fact have been required by law on all new cars operated in the United States since 1986. The primary purpose of the third brake light is to attract the attention of the driver of the following vehicle more strongly than achievable by the two conventional rear brake lights alone located lower on the vehicle. That driver's reaction time is reduced and as a result fewer rear end collisions have occurred and traffic safety has improved. The millions of cars built before 1986 still in operation ( and legally not required to contain a third brake light) could benefit from retrofitting a third brake light for greater safety.
The backs of vehicles have also been used to display messages and slogans for the attention of the driver of the following vehicle. The messages have usually been placed on bumper stickers, rear window stickers, or on displays placed inside the vehicle on the rear window shelf. In recent years such sticker messages have largely fallen into disuse except at election time.
An incentive to retrofit a third brake light is provided by combining it with one of a selection of stored messages. Such a combination will interest prospective retrofit buyers if it has the attractive features of being versatile, effective, simple, inexpensive, easy to install, and straightforward to operate with easy changing of the contents of the stored messages.
A search in the U.S. patent literature revealed a number of third brake light combinations, but none of them having all the ettractive features mentioned above. Simidian (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,280) discloses a combination with directional signals and a paper products dispenser, but no message. Scott (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,234) shows a single message which is normally visible through reflection of ambient light, but obscured by a strong third brake light when the brakes are applied. Jimenez et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,369) has changeable indicia to indicate various information when the braking system is activated. This is achieved by a rotating endless belt on which several transparent indicia panels are mounted, with a cumbersome electric motor-and-clutch arrangement. With the limited space available on the rear shelf of a vehicle and the necessity for clear spaces between adjacent panels on the belt in the particular design, the number of indicia panels is limited, even with brief messages.
Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,542) provides a selection of messages by means of a dash-mounted programmable computer. This is an expensive arrangement for the average buyer. Kouchi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,719) provides for multiple messages by means of two circuit boards with a multiplicity of LED's in a variable matrix display. This is again a costly system. Hoang (U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,995) discloses a single sign which is electro-mechanically raised to a visible position by brake application. Here there is no multiple selective message capability. Reiser (U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,084) displays selected messages by means of a programmable memory through LED's mounted on a rearfacing screen. This again is an expensive system.
Consequently, the present invention Third Brake Light and Illuminated Message Combination was conceived to provide the attractive features mentioned above expressed in terms of the objects as stated below.